1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sonic wave generators and more particularly to a sonic wave generator which accurately reproduces an incoming signal as a sound and which projects the sound uniformly over an area 360 degrees centered on the speaker system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years there have been many attempts to design sonic wave generators with improved sound reproduction fidelity.
The following U.S. Patents are representative of these attempts. U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,124 issued on Sep. 13, 1927 to F. E. Miller et al; U.S. Pat. No. 1,696,305 issued on Dec. 25, 1928 to M. R. Hutchison; U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,605 issued on Jul. 17, 1928 to S. Strobino; U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,377 issued on Nov. 5, 1929 to J. B. Hawley; U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,946 issued on Jan. 6, 1931 to W. D. LaRue; U.S. Pat. No. 1,819,183 issued on Aug. 18, 1931 to I. Ludlow; U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,972 issued on Oct. 6, 1942 to B. E. Mills; U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,843 issued on Apr. 29, 1958 to B. F. Miessner; U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,597 issued on Jun. 20, 1961 to J. A. Victoreen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,366 issued on Jan. 2, 1962 to G. M. Bishop; U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,377 issued on Feb. 20, 1962 to L. J. Bobb et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,773 issued on Aug. 24, 1965 to B. W. Tichy; U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,742 issued on Mar. 5, 1968 to D. H. Norton et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,540 issued on Nov. 11, 1969 to A. Rizo-Patron R.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,606 issued on May 19, 1970 to S. C. Anastin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,953 issued on Apr. 12, 1977 to R. J. Butler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,044 issued on Aug. 2, 1977 to O. Heil; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,479 issued on Aug. 15, 1978 to O. Heil.
Of the above-listed patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,696,305; 1,819,183; 2,297,972; 2,832,843; 3,477,540; and 4,016,953 show two speakers in facing relationship and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,734,377 and 3,477,540 show two speakers facing, spaced apart relationship. U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,366 shows sound propagating mechanisms located in coaxial sequential series by size.
These prior art audio systems have various drawbacks which adversely effect the accuracy of sound reproduction and the sound projection.